Hearts Out to Dry
by Silent Scarlet
Summary: It has been a couple of months since Lithuania and Poland started their "no strings attached" ordeal. But Poland can't help feeling that he wants something more. And with Russia's ties to Lithuania, he isn't sure if Lithuania feels the same way about him. Will Poland be left alone to suffer forever?


_Alright so here's my one-shot for LietPol! There is some cussing and sex talk. But nothing graphic, I assure you of that ;) But if you do want a graphic story about the both of them, let me know! Over all, I tried making this a short and sweet story. My fanfic was inspired by this song:_

_(Youtube)/watch?v=T78K3wn_SAg_

_I thought it was perfect for the two of them! Oh and if you don't know what paluszki is, it would be better to just look it up. That way you can understand its true awesomeness! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

_**Hearts Out To Dry**_

Poland slowly opened his green eyes, and let out a deep sigh.

"He isn't here again."

Of course he wasn't there again this morning. The other side of Poland's bed had been left alone and empty. Just like _he _felt when Lithuania disappeared after their nights spent together.

"Better put my clothes on." He tried to convince himself to get out of the bed.

"But seriously, like what is that jerk thinking?" Poland grumbled to himself and shoved the pink-laced pillow in his face. Maybe if he stopped breathing, all of it would hurt less. But even with his clothes on the floor and his bare chest shining in the light, Poland felt much heavier today.

Of course he felt bad whenever Lithuania left him after every sex adventure they had, but it felt even worse this time.

"Oh my god! Why do I even care about him?"

Oh but he did. Poland cared for him so much. He kept trying to keep it within himself, but it was becoming so hard. How much longer could he keep up this "_no strings attached_" ordeal?

"No. I can't any longer." He muffled from under the pillow.

Poland shoved his pillow off of him and got out of bed. It was ridiculous to even think about. He needed to get dressed and eat something. So he just put on his cute pinkish t-shirt and pulled up his tight pants.

"I'll have my servants give me paluszki this morning!" he cheered to perk himself up.

Poland couldn't take much more of this Lithuania/Russia crap. Knowing that after each night they shared, he would go to Russia's soon after, was like a thousand needles piercing his chest. It had been a couple years since the day Russia took Lithuania away from him. He still remembered the cold snow, and his numb hands shaking. Poland would never forgive Russia for taking him away back then. And finally, a couple of months prior to today, he saw Lithuania again! That was when they started to elope.

Having a full-on relationship would have pissed off Russia…and Poland wasn't sure of Lithuania's true feelings. So that's how their "_only sex_" relationship had begun. That one single "_world_" meeting and those gentle eyes had turned him on so much. When all the commotion was going on, he pulled Lithuania out of there and had quick bathroom sex. Hey! He knew it was wrong. But Lithuania made it so hard…

"He looked so handsome in that suit." Poland had a habit of talking out loud. It somehow made him feel better.

Thinking about it now, Lithuania's brown hair and gentle eyes had always captivated him. And Poland thought about how many times he had run his fingers through that luscious hair. Poland didn't regret taking him that day. But he did regret the message he brought with it.

The day of the naughty bathroom sex, Italy had caught them exiting the bathroom. Apparently both of their hair was ruffled up, so Italy thought something bad had happened to them. He started to fail his arms and cry out in concern. That must have been around the time Germany came to take him away, telling him it was "_ok_." But Poland had seen the glances he gave them both (must have figured it out alright).

Now as he stood there and thinking about it, Poland discovered all of this was his fault. He was the one who had let Lithuania get away. It was all his doing.

Pushing this to the back of his mind, he shuffled over to the bathroom. Getting ready took him awhile. He had all sorts of make up to put on and hairdos to try. Poland put on as much blush as he could (still making it seem natural), powdered his nose, and attached longer eyelashes to his eyes. Next he curled the ends of his hair a little, but changed his mind in the middle of the process. He decided on a side ponytail instead. Admiring his blonde hair in the mirror, he caught a glance at his neck.

"Crap!"

Now he had to use more of his precious make up to cover up Lithuania's "_love marks_."

"What does he think I am? A friggin' lollipop!"

But he had to admit, it did turned him on when they were in the moment. But still…

"Finally!" he yelled when he was finished. Poland never liked focusing on one thing for too long. Relief filled him as he headed downstairs and into the dining room.

One of his maids was already there. She bowed and left the room. Leaving him all alone with his paluszki! Every servant must have known about the routine by now. Lithuania and he were pretty loud after all…well maybe that was just him being loud. Lithuania was a much better lover than you would think. So Poland didn't mind being on the bottom. Who's judging right?

But as he sat down and ate his breakfast, Poland was glad he had such caring servants. The fact he didn't have to tell them what he wanted for breakfast was amazing.

"Nomnomnomnom!"

Paluszki was just so fun to munch on. It was like happiness on a stick (well not just the paluszki). He blushed as he thought of their previous night. But Poland quickly stopped himself.

"Stop thinking about him! He's just your sex slave, your play thing, and your boy toy!"

"Uh?"

Poland jerked his head around, peering into the brown eyes of his maid. She must have come back to check if he was done eating! Oh crap, she must have heard him!

"Ummm…if you're done I can throw away the bag." She smiled faintly at him.

Poland blushed madly. At first, he was speechless and wanted to cower in a corner somewhere. But instead he said,

"Oh…uh. Yeah, you can take it." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yes sir." She curtsied and then took the empty paluszki bag from the table. Looking back at him once, she finally went back out the door and into the kitchen. Finally he was alone again.

"I got to keep my big mouth shut." He sighed deeply.

Poland decided a little fresh air would be for the best. So he went to the back door of his house, and put on his shoes. Maybe seeing Pony would help cheer him up.

_**Bizzzzzz…bizzzzz**_

He suddenly felt vibrations in his pant's front right pocket. Poland dug his hand in and pulled out his phone.

"Did I like…leave it in there last night?"

He checked to see whose number it was.

"Liet…." He whispered. Should he take it? Lithuania hadn't called him in awhile. Poland decided to accept it. Taking in a deep breath, he stuttered,

"He-hello?"

It took a couple of seconds for him to respond.

"Poland…can you meet me at the coffee place a ways from your house? I need to talk to you about something."

His voice sounded so quiet and serious. How was he supposed to respond to that? Even through the phone he could feel the tension rising.

"Alright. I guess I can meet up with you now. See you there."

* * *

"Why did you ask me to come here?"

They had already arrived at _Starbucks_ and had gotten a small table by the window. Poland bought hot chocolate while Lithuania bought a cappuccino for himself. Both of them drank in silence for awhile. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Lithuania the whole time. And when he was ready, Lithuania finally replied,

"I'll be leaving here tomorrow. I won't be back for awhile. I thought I should let you know." His face remained emotionless, but his eyes darted to the table. Lithuania must have been trying to seem unconcerned, like it didn't affect him at all. But this attempt only hurt Poland way more.

When all the words had finally reached him, suddenly, the whole place became dark. Poland was the only one there. He could hear his heart pounding in his eardrums. Everything was hazy and nausea over took him. Why? Why was this happening? Small tears ran down his cheeks.

"Pol? Poland? Are you-"

"Are you going with Russia? How…how could you go somewhere with him? Do you like leaving me behind? Is he more important than me?" with each sentence his tears where coming out faster. His voice was becoming louder by the second.

"Pol? I didn't-"

"Do you love him more than me!" Poland screamed as loud as he could. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. He already knew the answer. He knew by the way Lithuania didn't say anything back. He knew by his silence and those gentle eyes looking away from him.

"I hate you! I hate you! God! Just like…never speak to me again! I don't want to see your ugly face either!"

Poland grabbed his purse and ran out of there as fast as he could. He faintly heard someone say,

"Wait!" but he wasn't too sure. His tears clouded his vision and he had no sense of what was happening. Poland just felt his heart snap in two. And he just wanted to get home more than anything.

When he finally arrived at his home, Poland headed up the stairs. Locking himself in his room, he cried his eyes out. Now they just felt like they were burning. His eyes must have been red from his break down. Poland had even broken the vase on the tiny desk by his bed. Now all the pieces lay on the floor. But it had made him feel so much better.

"Calm down…calm down." He tried to make himself relax. Poland even tried filing his nails, but it didn't help.

"Alright. I have come to my last resort."

He looked over to the T.V. in front of his bed. Grabbing the remote placed on top of it, Poland pressed the "_On_" button. Sliding onto his bed, he flipped through all the channels till he can to a show he liked. Poland was able to get some English channels on his T.V. And he was happy to watch _The Secret Life of an American Teenager_. It reminded Poland that his life could be much worse.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Come in!" he called to the visitor.

"I brought some more paluszki for you." The maid said as she walked in and handed him the bag.

"Thank you."

She curtsied and right before she excited the room, the maid said softly,

"I hope you guys will pull through this."

And just like that, she was gone. Poland laid in silence for a moment.

"Will we?"

He shook his head. Poland wouldn't let himself think like this! So instead he grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. Things were finally getting good! He opened the bag the maid had brought and started to munch on the snack. After a couple of minutes, he had lost himself in the T.V. world again.

"Stupid Amy! You know that Ricky is just going to break your heart again!"

Feeling his anger boil up, Poland through the Paluszki bag at the screen.

"Stupid girl…stupid."

Tears started dripping down onto the sheets. He felt like such an idiot! Life wasn't a fairy tale. There wouldn't be a prince on a white horse. And there wouldn't be someone waiting for him out in the rain just so that they could share a first kiss. No one would hold him or just simply _love _him anymore.

He turned off the T.V. and buried his face in his pillows. After an hour like this, wallowing in his own self pity, he heard rain pelt against the window.

"Well doesn't that just brighten the mood!" he said sarcastically.

Poland dosed off a couple times in those past few hours. One minute he would be asleep and dreaming of Lithuania, the next Poland woke up to stop himself. His heart ached and yearned for him. But he wasn't here with him. And he never would be.

_**Tap! Tap!**_

Poland lifted up his head. There was a strange noise coming from the window. He looked in its direction. His mind fuzzed from what he saw.

"Liet?"

His jaw dropped as he stared at Lithuania. He was out in the friggin' rain! Poland ran to the window and opened it up. Lithuania smiled at him. His face was wet and his hair was dripping from the rain. Although Poland was concerned, he had never seen Lithuania look so handsome before. Poland didn't mean what he said about him being ugly at all. He was the best looking man in the entire world. And he just got lost in those blue eyes…

"Hello."

"Don't hello me! You're out in the fucking rain! And how did you-"

Poland looked over his shoulder and saw that Lithuania was on a ladder.

"How did you get that ladder?"

"Ha! Ha! Well it's a long story…but I came because I had to tell you something."

"But in the rain?"

He paused for a moment, but his blank expression turned soft.

"Your servants wouldn't let me in. So this was the second option."

Seeing him there, like this, made Poland cry from happiness. He let it all out in front of_ his_ Lithuania.

"It's alright. I'm here Pol." He reached out his hand, touching Poland's cheek with his warm and tender fingers.

"No need to cry." His finger tips wiped away Poland's tears.

"Just listen to me ok?"

Poland slowly nodded his shaking head.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was being a real coward. And…you deserve to know my true feelings."

_Oh god! Here it comes!_ Poland was screaming at himself in his mind.

"I love you Feliks."

"Huh." Poland didn't take his eyes off him. His heart fluttered from his first name being said. Lithuania had said his name! And he loved him! Tears of happiness were about to come up again, but Lithuania stopped them.

"But I still have to leave…I'm not picking Russia over you! I just need to think of what's best for my country right now. You can understand that right?"

Although it hurt him to agree, Poland nodded his head. He knew what Lithuania meant, and he didn't hate him for it.

"I'm going to come back to you Feliks! No matter what…I'll always come back to you."

That finally did him in. Poland leaned his head a little out the window, feeling the rain pour down. He didn't need to tell him. Lithuania already knew he was welcomed. So he lifted up his head, until he met Poland's soft lips. So there they were, kissing each other in the pouring rain. It was better than any fairy tale. And for the first time, Poland felt like Lithuania was actually _his _and_ his _alone. Although it wasn't their first kiss (like in his fantasies), it certainly felt like it. Even in the rain, Poland could feel his lips and breathe him in entirely.

He finally pulled back, needing to catch his breath. And for a moment they both just stared at one another. Not moving, just smiling there together. Until finally, Poland whispered,

"I love you too Toris."

Joy filled their hearts entirely. And even though Lithuania was leaving, he didn't care. Poland would keep waiting for him. Waiting for his return and soft embrace would most likely eat him alive. But Poland would leave his heart out to dry, until that special day came.

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
